


Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s07e22 Leaving Storybrooke, F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: On the night of her coronation, Regina reflects on how much of her life is changing.





	Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by anonymous on Curious Cat: prompt: dragon queen is a thing after regina’s coronation in season 7

Regina forgot just how taxing balls could be, especially when you were Queen. The Good Queen at that.

God, that was going to take some getting used to.

She was getting so many handshakes, hugs and kisses. Snow was making sure she had time to eat (knowing far too often what it was like to not do so at these things), but she had barely sat down all night and the shoes Zelena had magicked onto her feet were started to pinch. After about the tenth dance where she had fast danced with all the girls, she excused herself, claiming she had to use the little queen’s room.

Instead, Regina made her way onto the west balcony, taking in the brisk night air. She kicked off her heels and inhaled the sweet-smelling snowbells that David had planted once the realms had merged. She wondered if they would choose to move into the castle or if they expected her to. God, she couldn’t picture giving up her mansion on Mifflin Street. That had been her home for so long, it was where Henry had grown up. There was so much to talk about and work out, and they would. But for now, she just wanted to focus on how spectacular everything had turned out.

They had voted for her to become Queen. They wanted her to rule over the United Realms. After everything that she had done, they truly trusted that she was redeemed. That meant more than they would ever understand.

“Well, this doesn’t look like the little queen’s room to me,” a mysterious voice said, breaking up her thoughts.

Regina turned around to find Maleficent standing there. She wore a dark purple evening gown, her dark blonde curls pulled back, held by mounds of hairspray or magic, probably a bit of both. “How’d you know?”

“Just a hunch.” She took a step forward. “How does it feel, my _Good_ Queen?”

“Weird,” Regina admitted. “I mean, I’m happy and grateful…I just didn’t expect it.”

“You deserve it, after everything you’ve been through.” Maleficent took hold of her hand, their fingers lacing. “You truly have changed, Regina. You’re not the woman that stormed my castle and stuffed me under a clock tower for 28 years.”

Regina chuckled. “Nah, now I just shove my head under your dress.”

Maleficent cocked her manicured brow. “Now, is that the language of a queen?”

“When have I ever behaved like one?”

“Very true.” Maleficent gently kissed her. “Does this make me an official queen too?”

“I suppose it does, huh?” Regina grinned. “What should be our first royal decree?”

“That I get to take my wife to bed and make love to her.”

“I concur.”


End file.
